The Prophecy of Stars
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: THIS IS NOT ANOTHER STARKIT'S PROPHCEY STORY. This is THE PROPHECY OF STARS. Cloverstar was know as Starkit at her birth but soon enough she changed her name. A prophecy arosed at her birth and she thought she was destined for it. Is Cloverstar destined to complete the prophecy or is someone else...Rated T for viloent parts (created by Rose of the Gorge)
1. Cats and Prologue

The Prophecy of Stars

Allies

Snowclan

Leader: Snowstar-White tom with black patches

Deputy: Streamwing-White tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Icepool-Light blue-gray tom with white stripes apprentice: Longpaw

Warriors:

Coldear-White tom with blue eyes apprentice: Willowpaw

Flakewing-White tom with green eyes apprentice: Woodpaw

Twigheart-Brown tom with a white stripe on his back

Logtail-White tom with huge brown paws

Apprentice:

Willowpaw-White she-cat with green eyes

Woodpaw-White she-cat with gray eyes

Longpaw-Brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Smudgeheart-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Snowstar's kits: Starkit-White she-cat with starry blue eyes, Dampkit-Black and white tom with blue eyes)

Roottail-White she-cat with black stripes with yellow eyes (Mother of Snowstar's kits: Fawnkit-White she-cat with black stripes, Fernkit-White she-cat with black patches)

Freckletail-White she-cat with black freckles (Mother of Snowstar's kits: Windkit-White tom with black freckles eyes, Swiftkit-Black tom with white freckles)

Cats outside the clan

Newheart-White she-cat with green eyes former Snowclan queen (Mother of Snowstar's kits: Pool-Light blue-gray tom with gray eyes, Heart-White she-cat with green eyes)

Prologue

The wind blew across the snowy forest as three Starclan warriors appeared near an Ice crystal.

"Why did you bring us here Dawnfeather?" a white warrior asked.

"A prophecy has aroused with the birth of a young kit." Dawnfeather, a white she-cat with flame-colored stripes, meowed.

"What is the prophecy?" the white warrior growled.

"Patients Hawktail." A brown tom with blue eyes told the white warrior.

"Eagleeye, this prophecy could destroy our clan!" The tom growled.

"You mean save our clan from the horrible leader or as most she-cats in that clan know him, mate of all she-cats?" Dawnfeather asked with a slight edge.

"Sister, your kits are safe from him." Hawktail meowed.

"Not one." Dawnfeather meowed looking away.

"What do you mean? All your kits are in Starclan." Eagleeye meowed.

"Starwind got reborn and now she is the kit of Snowstar and Smudgeheart." Dawnfeather meowed as tears fell slowly down her face.

"Then tell us the prophecy this way we can relay it to Icepool." Eagleeye meowed.

"And Snowstar," Hawktail mumbled under his breath.

"_When the fourteenth moon rises,_

_The kit of stars will rise,_

_The snowed warrior will be killed,_

_The clan will be saved forever,_

_Under the kit of stars leadership…_" Dawnfeather meowed.

Dawntail watched Eagleeye go but Hawktail stayed. He padded up to her and unseathed his claws.

"You should never had told me the prophecy for now I will tell Snowstar to kill the one that is the kits of the stars." Hawktail whispered as he slashed Dawnfeather's throat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Your kit will never open her eyes. She's too stupid to do something so complicated for her. My kits are so much smarter. They opened their eyes a day after their birth!" Starkit heard the ruff voice of a cat meow.

Starkit lifted one of her eye lids and saw a white she-cat with black freckles. Starkit stood up and opened both of her eyes as the she-cat lifted her head high up in a leader-like way.

"Hey! You best be nice to my mother!" Starkit growled madly.

The she-cat looked down with a sneer.

"The amazing Starkit opened her eyes." The she-cat sneered with a slight laugh.

"I won't dare mess with me!" Starkit hissed as the sky turned dark.

"What's going on mama!?" asked two kits as they hid under the white she-cat.

"Look mommy, her eyes look like the early morning sky but with stars!" a White she-cat with black stripes meowed.

"Your right. She must be a gift from Starclan that was sent to free us from the terrible mate of all she-cats!" The White she-cat with yellow eyes and black stripes meowed happily as the other queens cheered happily.

Starkit watched her mother's tail and she lost interest in the cheers. Instead she leaped at her mother's tail.

"Hey my beautiful mates. How are my little kits and future mates?" meowed a white tom with black patches purred.

"Starkit opened her eyes." Starkit heard her mother say.

"Let me see her eyes." The tom meowed losing the cheerful tone in his voice.

"Why Snowstar?" Starkit's mother asked.

"I just want to see Smudgeheart!" Snowstar growled.

"Fine!" Smudgeheart hissed.

"The kit of Stars…" Snowstar meowed as he unsheathed his claws.

Starkit slashed her father's left eye and bolted out of the nursery. She couldn't believe she was a kit of the stars. She ran until she reached the Ice Crystal. She was so tired that she lied down and fell asleep.

_The wind blew swiftly through her dreams as a tom with black patches appeared._

_"Hello sister. I see you've come to use for guidance in your new prophecy._

Starkit awoke in terror. She couldn't believe she was a Starclan warrior who fell and arose in a newly born kit. She paced around for three hours before she felt a cold ruffle in her fur. She realized it was cold and went in search for a warm place to sleep for the night. All she found was the Thunder path as snow started falling. She looked across the thunder path and saw a nice warm looking bush. But the problem was the monsters that pelt down the road.

Starkit listened closely as the last monster pelted by. She stepped onto the Thunder path and started crossing as a loud rumble started. Starkit turned and saw a monster pelting down the Thunder path at her. She watched it screech to a halt and two twolegs appeared from the sides of the monster.

Starkit watched them talk and then the taller one grabbed her. The shorter one grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it. It was so warm that Starkit fell asleep as the roar of the monster drowned away from the Thunder path.


	3. Chapter 2

**You guys have been asking me if Starkit will stay starkit so I made this chapter to answer your questions**

**-Rose of the Gorge**

* * *

Chapter 2

Starkit awoke to the sound of something hitting a bowl. She jumped up in a rush as the twoleg reached down and stroked her back.

"Now that's my good little 'Clover'." The twoleg told her as a White she-cat with green eyes entered.

The twoleg left as two small kits entered following their mother. Their collars jingled nosily across the tiled flooring.

"Hello little one…Oh my you smell of Snowclan." The white she-cat meowed.

As if cue, the kits hid behind their mother and had looks of fear on their face. Starkit wondered why the twoleg called her Clover and why those kits were quaking in fear behind their mother.

"Mom, is she going to kill us like Snowstar tried to?" the smaller version of the White she-cat asked her mother.

"No Heart, This one is nice." The she-cat told the identical version of herself.

"What's her name?" the other kit asked with his head tipped to the side.

"She's Clover. Didn't you hear the twoleg call her that name?" The white she-cat meowed.

"I'm Starkit not Clover." Starkit meowed.

_I could always use the name Clover when I am older…_Starkit thought to herself.

"Would you care if I take care of you?" The white she-cat meowed.

"Sure but I'd like to know your three's names…"Starkit meowed realizing she must now be called Clover to survive in this cold dark world.

"I'm Newheart and this little one that looks exactly like me is my daughter, Heart…My little brave warrior is called Pool." The white she-cat meowed and when she told Starkit the last part, Pool buffed his chest out in bravery.

"I want to be called Clover now. I realize it is the only thing that will save me so I can later fulfill my prophecy." Starkit meowed taking on the name Clover.

"Well…_Clover_…Why don't Heart show you around?" Newheart meowed looking surprised.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four moons later, Clover sniffed the hard, packed snow under her paws. She had left Newheart just that morning to rejoin her clan. She'd fight her father if her father tried to get her to have his kits. She and Pool were close now. He had watched her leave with tears and Heart had considered her a sister the moment they met. Newheart had considered Clover as her third kit and treated her like one.

Clover watched the trees as a white blur came racing at her. It had black patches but you could barely see them in the white sparkling snow. Clover shut her eyes, hid her nose behind her paws, and pulled her ears back onto her head. She was visibly hidden right in front of Snowstar, himself.

"Where are you?" Snowstar growled sniffing the ground.

His nose brushed against Clover's ear and he pounced on her.

"Don't hurt me please!" Clover pleaded Snowstar.

"How old are you and who are you?" Snowstar hissed.

"I'm Clover and I'm six moons as of right now." Clover meowed fearfully.

Snowstar's bristled fur settled down and he sheathed his claws. He stood watching her carefully as Clover sat up and licked her fur down. _Now I just need him to let me join as Clover and I'll be able to find my true mother and my Brother. _Clover thought as she shaked the snow off of her fur.

"Would you like to join Snowclan?" Snowstar asked Clover.

"Snowclan?" Clover asked playing dumb.

"It's a clan that will keep you fed and safe." Snowstar meowed.

"Can I join?" Clover asked looking into Snowstar's eyes.

"Sure…You remind me of someone but I don't know who." Snowstar meowed.

"Maybe you saw me climbing around on my fence that my House folks had." Clover meowed quickly and franticly.

"Maybe but your eyes…" Snowstar meowed supessously.

"My eyes are nothing but light blue." Clover meowed offensive.

"Sorry if I offended you." Snowstar meowed sadly.

Now Clover knew why the she-cats had his kits. He acted coy with them. He pretended to be sad when he told them something that offended them big time.

"So are we going to your clan or what?" Clover asked rolling her eyes.

"Okay let's go…" Snowstar meowed still acting coy.

"Do you mind not acting Coy!?" Clover hissed.

"Sorry…" Snowstar meowed letting forced tears fall.

"Do not start forcing tears!" Clover hissed unsheathing her claws.

"Sorry that I was playing!" Snowstar retorted.

Clover felt Pool's gray eyes watching her carefully from the fence. She sighed and followed her father to the clan camp.

When they got to the camp, Snowstar leaped onto the high-rock and yowled for a clan meeting. Clover sat down in front of her former clan mates and waited for Snowstar to tell them why she was there.

"This six moon old she-cat called Clover will join the clan and will be known as Cloverpaw." Snowstar meowed as a young apprentice prowled up to where she was.

"I don't think she's warrior worthy father. I think I should test her limits." The young apprentice growled.

"Dampkit…" Clover whispered realizing that her brother was going to try to test her limits.

"Go ahead Damppaw. Try to test her limits. My charms didn't work on her at all." Snowstar meowed amused.

"You are sick! You let apprentices do your hard bidding! I will not hurt a young apprentice!" Clover hissed unsheathing her claws and glaring up at Snowstar. Suddenly the sound of Thunder crackled through the sky.

"What's going on?" Smudgeheart yowled sticking her head out of the Nursery.

Smudgeheart looked at Clover with interest and her eyes met Clover's eyes. She knew who the young new apprentice was. She raced out of the Nursery and stepped in front of Clover.

"I will not let you harm an innocent apprentice your age!" Smudgeheart growled at Damppaw.

"What is she my sister or something?" Damppaw sneered.

"Let him attack me if it earns him respect and honor to let his dad see him fight me." Clover meowed walking around Smudgeheart.

Damppaw sat down and licked his paw. "She's good to be a warrior apprentice." Damppaw meowed to Snowstar.

"Then her mentor will be…" he meowed looking around for a warrior suitable for Clover, "Willowfeather. Willowfeather, I expect you to train her how to hunt and what not. I want Woodtail in the deputy's den right now along with the deputy, Streamwing. This is a gift to him."

Woodtail looked shyly at Streamwing and followed him into his den. Cloverpaw looked at her brother quizzically. _How in the world did he get this way? Was it my unexpected departure from the clan? _Cloverpaw thought as a snowflake hit her nose.

"Get to your den and rest. Tomorrow you'll be training." Willowfeather meowed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up, Cloverpaw! Today is your first day and I want to show you the sunrise before everyone woke up…so follow me, please." An unfamiliar voice meowed.

Cloverpaw awoke and saw a black tom with white freckles watching her. He had stunning amber eyes that looked like the sunrise.

"What is your name?" Cloverpaw asked in a whisper.

"Swiftpaw is my name. I know your name because I watched Snowstar tell Damppaw to attack you." The tom whispered in her ear as he turned and exited the den being careful not to awake Damppaw.

Cloverpaw followed closely. She felt a mixture of feelings for this young tom a thousand times bolder then her feelings to Pool. She didn't know why this tom wanted to show her the sunrise at all. Maybe he thought she was brave or strong to face the leader the way she did.

They stopped on a snowy hill overlooking an icy lake. In front of them was a vast open plain filled with snow. On their left were mountains that towered above them. On their right was a huge beautiful ice crystal with stars glittering off of it. Behind them was the camp majestic in the morning with no one in it but sooner or later it would be loud and noisy with the waking cats.

"This is so beautiful." Cloverpaw meowed in amazement.

"I know. That's why I'm awake before the rest of the clan every day. I discovered this the day of my apprentice ceremony." Swiftpaw meowed as Cloverpaw leaned against him.

"I can't believe no one knows how beautiful this place looks during Sunrise." Cloverpaw meowed as she sighing happily.

"Yeah, but do you know who else is beautiful?" Swiftpaw asked Cloverpaw.

"Who?" Cloverpaw asked looking up into Swiftpaw's eyes.

"You are." He meowed bending down and kissing Cloverpaw.

Cloverpaw looked stunned at him as the sun arose. She had never been kissed by a tom before and this was a first.

"I wish things would change so we can be together." Swiftpaw meowed pulling away and sighing.

"It will I promise you." Cloverpaw meowed looking at the bright sun.

As the sun arose Cloverpaw went back to the camp. She snuck into Snowstar's den with a piece of fresh kill and slashed at his neck. She watched him as he bleed out all nine lives. Her prophecy meant she had to kill him or die trying. She whipped her paws on the stone ground of her father's den and dropped the fresh-kill. She ran into Streamwing's den acting like she was upset over something.

"Streamwing, something terrible has happened to Snowstar!" Cloverpaw yowled as she forcing tears to roll down her face.

"Huh, what! What happened to Snowstar?" Streamwing asked being awoke from a deep slumber.

"I was bringing him fresh kill and when I entered the den, he was dead!" Cloverpaw meowed as she forced more tears to roll down her face.

Streamwing leaped out of the den and ran into Snowstar's den.

"NO, SNOWSTAR, WHY!?" Streamwing yowled as he cried.

Cloverpaw walked out of the deputy's den and walked back to Swiftpaw who looked at her in surprise.

"What happened? Why is Streamwing crying? Why did you leave me on the hill?" Swiftpaw meowed.

When he said the last question, his tone of voice turned to hurt.

"I wanted to give Snowstar a piece of fresh-kill because…well because…Damppaw is my brother, Smudgeheart is my mother, and Snowstar is my father." Cloverpaw meowed as Swiftpaw looked in shock.

"We're kin then? I can't believe you didn't tell me before I kissed you!" Swiftpaw growled stalking away.

Cloverpaw watched Swiftpaw sadly. She wish she never told him. She wished that she could tell her brother and her mother put she had to wait in order to fulfill her prophecy. _I wish this stupid prophecy was meant for some other cat! _Cloverpaw thought in anger as she followed Swiftpaw into the apprentice's den.

"Swiftpaw, you know that Streamwing is our kin but yet he mates with his own kin. So why can't we fall in love?" Cloverpaw asked as tears spilled from her eyes.

_What if he says No? Will I be forever forced to walk the path of betrayal and heartbreak? Will I be able to stop this madness of the clans? What in Starclan's name will I be able to do as the kit of Stars? Why can't things be back to how it was earlier where he never knew that I was his half-sister? I just wish I knew what Starclan wanted!_ Cloverpaw thought as tears spilled more vigorously down her face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The reason we can't fall in love is because of your prophecy. Did no one tell you the rest of your prophecy?" Swiftpaw meowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your full prophecy is:

_When the fourteenth moon rises,_

_The kit of stars will rise,_

_The snowed warrior will be killed,_

_The clan will be saved forever,_

_Under the kit of stars leadership,_

_From Starclan he or she will watch his or her clan,_

_Leading them and guarding them from evil…_"Swiftpaw meowed as tears started showing up.

"What do you mean by the last two lines?" Cloverpaw asked.

"You never live past fourteen moons Cloverpaw." Swiftpaw meowed as he let the tears fall down his face.

Cloverpaw felt the ground shift beneath her paws as sudden realization hit her. She'd be a warrior for only two moons before her death. But her dad was dead which meant her prophecy was complete though her prophecy wasn't at all. She turned and raced out of the apprentice's den and down the snowy hill. Her paw caught on a root of a tall side tree and she fell down to the icy lake below. Her white fur glistered like the snow.

She tried to stand but the fall hurt her badly. She wasn't able to stand on two paws. She would never make it up the steep hill without four paws. She was stuck and her pain was too intense to yowl for help. She watched the ice crystals as the sun shone off of them. The sky turned darker as clouds rolled over the sun. A snow blizzard started as Cloverpaw heard the faint yowls of Swiftpaw.

Cloverpaw awoke to the sound of crunching snow. She quickly pawed at the snow slightly above her. She was able to make a small hole for her to breath. The snow from the blizzard was layered over her and she felt every paw step of the cat above her.

"Cloverpaw, were are you?" A worried meowed yowled.

"Help me!" Cloverpaw tried to yowl but her voice was really scratchy so it sounded more like a peep.

The paw steps stopped and Cloverpaw stuck her good front paw out of the snow. Her black pads were what she wanted to be seen so they'd find her and save her before she died from the cold.

"Hey Swiftpaw, over there!" four warriors yowled as the paw steps became louder.

Cloverpaw's paw slipped and she passed out cold.

When Cloverpaw awoke again she was in the medicine cat's den. Some cat was next to her. She looked and saw Swiftpaw laying against her to keep her warm. She looked at her legs carefully. Her front right paw was wrapped up in some type of herb that smelled sweet. Then she looked her left hind leg. It was badly damaged. The fur was torn and her leg was wrapped in the same sweet smelling herb.

"Ah you're awake at last." Meowed a Brown tom with green eyes as he walked over to her hurt hind leg.

"How long has he been here?" Cloverpaw asked looking at Swiftpaw.

"Since he found you three moons ago." The tom meowed.

_I was only 6 moons when I left the camp and now it has been 3 moons so now I'm 9 moons old?_ Cloverpaw thought realizing Swiftpaw and herself were taller and longer than 3 moons ago. Suddenly Swiftpaw yawned and stretched. He stood and left the medicine cat's den. He soon came back with two birds. One's feathers were ruffled and the other's was sleek like a raven's feathers. He set down the bird and laid back down near Cloverpaw. She shifted right before his back could touch her side. She laid on her side which made him jump up in surprise.

"You're awake?" Swiftpaw asked gleefully.

"Yeah fur ball." Cloverpaw purred. She tried to stand but suddenly she felt pain in her hind leg.

"Careful!" Swiftpaw meowed with alarm.

"Why in Starclan's name does it hurt trying to put pressure or touch that paw onto the ground?"

"You broke your hind leg and the snow made it harder to see how bad it was. You sat in her for two moons ungroomed and everything until I asked Streamstar if I could stay with you until you awoke." Swiftpaw meowed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a moon, Cloverpaw's hind leg was healed and the bone had healed as well. She was now cleared to go back to training.

Cloverpaw went over to Damppaw and smiled kindly. She knew he was her brother but he didn't.

"What is it Cloverpaw?" Damppaw asked with distaste.

"I want you to go to the hill tonight with Smudgeheart. I have something to tell you guys." Cloverpaw meowed realizing it was finally time to give them the knowledge that Starkit was her and that she never died.

Cloverpaw smiled brightly as Swiftpaw came up. He was very alert for some reason as two cats barged into the camp.

"Clover!" Three familiar voices yowled.

"Heart, Pool, Newheart? You guys are here?" Cloverpaw asked in surprise suddenly blushing at Swiftpaw.

"Who is that?" Pool asked as his fur bristled.

"My name is Swiftpaw and I'm glad to see you aren't harmed." Swiftpaw meowed acting older then he was.

Cloverpaw on the other paw hid behind him shyly as Pool marched over to her.

"Come on before these cats make you a forest cat. You have to come back to our Twoleg's place." Pool meowed glaring at Swiftpaw.

"She's not going anywhere." Swiftpaw growled.

Everyone in the clan watched as Pool and Swiftpaw glared at each other. Swiftpaw's fur bristled in anger as Pool grabbed Cloverpaw's ear.

"Let her go!" Swiftpaw hissed as he leaped at Pool.

Cloverpaw looked in horror as the two toms she loved the most fought over her. Suddenly a starry warrior stood next to her. She looked up at the starry warrior and a sudden flick of its tail told Cloverpaw it was time to take on the lead as a leader for once.

"Stop!" Cloverpaw yowled angrily.

"Clover finally you've worked up the skill to stop this fox-brained cat!" Pool meowed happily.

"Shut it Pool!" Cloverpaw growled.

"Cloverpaw, he tried to take you away from your clan. Let me give him some wounds that he'll remember forever." Swiftpaw meowed pleadingly as Pool looked at Cloverpaw hurt.

"No!" Cloverpaw hissed.

Swiftpaw and Pool looked at each other and then looked at Cloverpaw. She sounded unafraid and not like herself. She sounded like a leader of Starclan who was brought to stop evil from arising.

"No more battles between you two. Understand?" Cloverpaw growled glaring at both of the toms.

"Yes Clover." Pool meowed sadly.

"Do not act coy with me!" Cloverpaw hissed as her fur bristled.

"I will stop fighting with this _kittypet_." Swiftpaw meowed as Pool's fur bristled angrily.

"Pool, you may join Snowclan, your mother's clan, but you'll have to be trained by somebody. Swiftpaw, you and I are nearly old enough to become warriors. So is Pool and Heart. Though you thought we had something, Pool, we have nothing now. I do not like you anymore. I like Swiftpaw more then you." Cloverpaw meowed calmly as she watched mixed emotions play on Pool's face as well as Swiftpaw's face.

Cloverpaw turned around and walked calmly into the apprentices' den leaving everyone with their mouths open and their eyes in astonishment.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, Cloverpaw snuck out of the apprentices' den and her tail brushed ever so lightly over Damppaw's face. She climbed up the hill she had fallen and waited as Damppaw and Smudgeheart climbed up the hill.

"So why did you to meet us here?" Smudgeheart asked Cloverpaw.

"Because I have something to tell you about me." Cloverpaw meowed looked at their faces closely.

"What is it?" Damppaw asked crabbily.

"I'm Starkit." Cloverpaw meowed as looks of shock appeared on their faces.

"How in Starclan did you survive? Snowstar told us you died on the Thunderpath!" Smudgeheart and Damppaw meowed in astonishment together.

"I never died. I was taken in by Twolegs and that's how Pool, Newheart, and Heart know me. It was their twolegs that took me in. I was given the choice to ether be called Clover or Starkit forever and I chose to be called Clover. I meet Snowstar and he was suspicious about me. I was also the one that killed him for trying to kill me when I was just a kit. I know I should tell the clan but I just can't at least not right now and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't say a single word about this." Cloverpaw meowed.

"You're my sister?" Damppaw asked as his he blinked in surprise.

"You're my kit!?" Smudgeheart asked surprised.

"Are you going to answer me?" Cloverpaw asked her mother and brother.

"We won't tell on you." Damppaw and Smudgeheart meowed as they gave her hugs.

Then Poolpaw came out of nowhere and glared at Cloverpaw.

"How dare you break up with me! You have no right! You will be my mate and carry me kits or I'll tell Streamstar your Starkit!" Poolpaw hissed with a victorious smile playing on his mussle.

"No. I don't care anymore if you tell Streamstar and the rest of the clan! It is my time to take over as leader!" Cloverpaw hissed.

Poolpaw stepped with claws unsheathed towards Cloverpaw and Damppaw attacked him.

"How dare you threaten my sister!" Damppaw screeched clawing and biting rapidly as the river would claw and bite at you during a swift wind.

Cloverpaw and Damppaw dragged Poolpaw into the forest where a cage for raccoons sat. They tossed him in and the entrance shuted.

"When I become a warrior, I'll get you out. But for now we'll bring you into a cave and you'll be feed by Damppaw." Cloverpaw meowed with authority in her voice once more.

"What will Newheart think when she finds out what you are doing to me? She raised you up and this is how you're going to treat her by throwing her only son into a raccoon cage and forced to eat food others bring to him?" Poolpaw hissed angrily.

"She won't find out." Cloverpaw meowed looking over her shoulder as she left the small cave.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 moons later, Cloverpaw, Damppaw, and Swiftpaw stood in front of Swiftstar. It was their warrior cat ceremony and they had decided to let Poolpaw go since he promised to never tell Streamstar.

"Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with your life?" Streamstar asked eyeing her up and down.

"I do." Cloverpaw meowed as authority hit her voice once more.

"Damppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with your life?" Streamstar asked looking distastefully at him.

"I do." Damppaw meowed in anger.

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with your life?" Streamstar asked glaring at him.

"I do." Swiftpaw meowed as a shudder went through his pelt.

"Then from this day forth you three will be known as Cloverheart, Dampheart, and Swiftbreeze. You three are now full warriors of this clan." Streamstar meowed looking at Cloverheart and smiling slightly.

Cloverheart looked at him and let her lip curl in a snarl. He looked at her and his smile deepened. As he yowled, "Cloverheart, I want you in my den while Dampheart and Swiftbreeze are doing their silent vigil."

Cloverheart was pushed into the leader's den by Twigheart. She turned and round and Streamstar was staring at her.

"You will carry my kits or you'll die in here." Streamstar hissed with a crooked smile so it looked like he was kidding.

"Never or do you forget about the color of Starkit's eyes?" Cloverheart hissed.

"What color were they and you will or I'll kill you." Streamstar growled angrier.

"Starry blue like mine and her fur was white like mine. Can you guess who killed Snowstar and who I truly am?" Cloverheart hissed with a crooked smile.

"Who killed Snowstar and who are you truly?" Streamstar meowed walking forward which forced Cloverheart to walk backwards.

"I'm Starkit and I killed my own father, Snowstar!" Cloverheart hissed leaping at Streamstar with her claws outstreached.

She pinned him down and bit his neck. She smelled the sweet smell of blood but she spat it out and cleaned her mussle and white fur in the little pool of water. She was dry in a matter of two minutes. At that time she raced out of the leader's den and into the deputy's den.

"Twigheart, Streamstar is dead. I killed him. Do not be like your predecessors. If you have ever loved someone in this clan but you never could have her, than now is the time but don't drag other she-cats who love other cats to you." Cloverheart meowed after Twigheart was awake.

Twigheart nodded and ran out of the deputy's den and climbed the high rock. In a sad yowl he told the clan what had happened to Streamstar but promised he would never mate with any she-cat if they already had a lover. He didn't even say that she killed him which was perfectly fine with her. She padded over to Swiftbreeze and Dampheart and sat down.

"You killed Streamstar?" They asked.

"Yes I killed him and now we can mate with which ever she-cat or tom we wish. We are a regular clan once more." Cloverheart meowed.


	10. Chapter 9

**_I will not be able to post new chapters until two mondays from today. I'm going to have spring break which means no school and no writing for me. This is the last chapter I will write before Spring break so if you want you can pm me about the next chapter that you want me to write of this story or post a review that you'd want for the next chapter of this story._**

* * *

Chapter 9

Cloverheart and Swiftbreeze were relieved when Twigheart came up to them and nodded. Dampheart had been nearly asleep when he came so Cloverheart and Swiftbreeze guided him to the warriors' den. They found three empty beddings that didn't have a strong smell. The beddings were right next to each other. They helped Dampheart in the right hand one and then they separated into their beddings.

Cloverheart got the middle one and Swiftbreeze got the left one. Swiftbreeze laid his tail around Cloverheart and fell asleep. Cloverheart couldn't go to sleep. She was afraid. She knew she'd die in two moons but she didn't want to. She wanted to become a mother and a leader and then an elder who told stories to the younglings that her kits would have. Unfortunately she was doomed to be killed on her fourteenth moon.

Cloverheart decided to go on a hunting patrol alone. Well she'd tell the cat that was now guarding the entrance that well she snuck out and went to the ice crystal. She stood up and let Swiftbreeze's tail fall. She then carefully walked out of the den and over to the entrance. Logtail was guarding the entrance and looked surprised when Cloverheart exited the camp.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be in the warriors' den resting after your silent vigil?" Logtail asked Cloverheart taking a step with his huge brown paw.

"I can't sleep so I'm going on a small hunting patrol by myself." Cloverheart meowed not looking at Logtail.

"I know you want to be the best warrior ever but you don't have to do that right after your silent vigil. Go rest up." Logtail meowed.

"No, I'm going on the hunting patrol." Cloverheart meowed more aggressively.

"Fine but if you complain later about being tired then it's your fault." Logtail meowed taking a step back.

Cloverheart took a little longer to get to the ice crystals then she thought. When she got there she saw Twigheart. She had forgotten he'd be going their today. She quickly made her way over to the base of the mountains. She looked up it and sighed there was no way up. It was too steep to climb up the side.

"Cloverheart?" The faint yowls of Swiftbreeze made Cloverheart frantic to get out of there.

She raced over to the icy lake and stepped gingerly onto the ice. Her claws came out and she carefully crossed as the sun started rising. She padded faster over the ice. Suddenly the ice under her left front foot cracked and broke. She lifted her left paw quickly out as the ice around her broke. She didn't know how to swim but she tried to keep her head above the water and yowled for help.

"Help!" Cloverheart cried out as icy water slushed into her mouth.

Suddenly she stopped thrashing and she started sinking. A shadow of a cat looking over leaped in and grabbed her. She shut her eyes and listened to the warrior talk to someone else.

"She's okay Swiftbreeze. I saved her." The voice of Twigheart meowed.

"Thank you Twigheart." Swiftbreeze meowed happily.

"It's Twigstar now and your welcome. I guess we should get her to Longpool before she freezes to death." Twigstar meowed.

"Yeah let's get her to the medicine cat." Swiftbreeze meowed as Cloverheart felt her scruff be grabbed by a powerful jaw.

Cloverheart passed out as the coldness got to her.


	11. Chapter 10

_**I know I said I wouldn't post or write anymore chapters until March 30th but one of you guys convinced me to write more of the story. My goal is to finish this story by the end of Spring break which is March 29. It's March 23 so I still have time. Wish me luck guys and please post a review about how you like it so far and how you think it is going to end.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Cloverheart awoke to the warm feeling of her fur. Someone was licking her fur the wrong way to keep her warm. She opened her eyes and leaped up frantically. _How long have I been out? Where is Swiftbreeze? I must find him quickly! _Cloverheart thought as she blinked three times. The moon was out and she felt odd. She felt warm and funny. She looked behind her and saw Swiftbreeze looking in surprise.

"How long have I been out? And why do I feel so funny and warm?" Cloverheart asked Swiftbreeze frantically.

"Only since Sunrise this morning." Swiftbreeze meowed looking away sharply.

"And what about this funny feeling I have that is also warm?" Cloverheart asked him quizzically.

"Oh that…You are carrying my kits, Cloverheart…" Swiftbreeze meowed as Cloverheart's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No wonder I've been eating so much food since yesterday night." Cloverheart meowed aggravated.

Suddenly Longpool appeared from the herb storage.

"Oh you're awake. Eat some of these Borage leaves and come back every day. Until those kits are born." Longpool meowed.

Cloverheart ate the herbs and looked at Swiftbreeze.

"I guess we're mates forever now…" Cloverheart meowed shyly.

"It's okay. Remember when you and I kissed for the very first time on the snowy hill top overlooking our territory?" Swiftbreeze asked Cloverheart.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that day I found out I loved you no matter what happened. I wanted to be your mate and have kits with you."

"I've always wanted kits. I also always wanted to live long enough to become an elder and see my kits' kits." Cloverheart meowed padded away to the fresh-kill pile.

Swiftbreeze followed closely. Suddenly the clan meeting yowls were heard. They headed to the high rock instead. They were surprised that Smudgeheart's second set of kits were becoming apprentices today at Moonhigh. Their names were Moonkit, Thistlekit, and Sharpkit.

"We are here to give a warrior ceremony to three young kits. Moonkit, Thistlekit, and Sharpkit, please come forward." Twigstar meowed.

Cloverheart watched three snow-white kits walk up. Moonkit was pure white without any black stripes or patches. She had green eyes like Snowstar's eyes. Thistlekit was a black and white tom with blue eyes like his mom, and Mosskit had White fur with black patches and she had blue eyes. Cloverheart couldn't believe she was their big sister. Her brother was sitting with pride at his brother and sisters.

"Moonkit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Cloverheart. Cloverheart, I know you're not ready but I would like it if you became my deputy." Twigstar meowed.

"Deputy…but I'm expecting Swiftbreeze's kits now!" Cloverheart meowed upset.

"I think Starclan won't mind if you were carrying kits when you become deputy." Twigstar meowed.

Cloverheart looked up and saw no clouds covering the moon. Starclan approved of her becoming deputy. She looked back at Twigstar and nodded.

"Then let's continue." Twigstar meowed as Cloverheart walked over and touched noses with her little sister, Moonpaw. "Thistlekit from now on until you are a warrior, you will be known as Thistlepaw and your mentor will be Fernflower. Fernflower, show him what a true warrior is and how to be one even if it is a she-cat."

Fernflower walked up to Thistlepaw and touched Thistlepaw's nose with her nose.

"Longpool, you've been urging for an apprentice and if Mosskit wants, you can be her mentor." Twigstar meowed looking over at Longpool.

"I want to learn how to be a medicine cat. I heard from Icepool, that it's quiet fun to be a medicine cat as well as quiet painful to see your own clanmates die and having to prepare their dead bodies." Mosskit meowed from where she sat next to Smudgeheart.

"Then Mosskit from this day forth you will be known as Mosspaw until Longpool sees fit to name you a full and complete medicine cat of Snowclan." Twigstar meowed watching Longpool touch noses with Mosspaw.

Cloverheart smiled at Moonpaw and went over to the fresh-kill. She grabbed two hawks and went back to her apprentice. She dropped one of the hawks at Moonpaw's feet.

"Eat up. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Cloverheart meowed as she smiled and sat down next to her little sister to eat her own hawk.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cloverheart awoke and shoke her fur clear. Maybe, Swiftbreeze wouldn't mind going on a hunting patrol with Fernflower, Moonpaw, and Thistlepaw along with herself. She'd send Coldear, Flakewing, and Logtail on another one. Maybe her Mom wouldn't mind being in charge of the usual check-ins with the queens and their kits to see if they need anything. She'd send Willowfeather and Woodtail to gather moss and get some water for the queens. She just hoped she wouldn't be too tired to hunt and carry some of the fresh-kill all the way back to camp.

She stretched her legs and walked out of the deputy's den. She went into the warriors' den and woke everyone up. They all jumped in surprise. Including her brother who had looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Everyone outside and if you have an apprentice, wake up your apprentice. It's time to start patrols." Cloverheart meowed quickly and swiftly as she exited the warriors' den.

She padded quickly over to the apprentices' den and saw her sister sleeping in the exact same area she sleep in when she was an apprentice not many moons ago. She stuck her head in and yowled a wakeup call. Thistlepaw and Moonpaw jumped in surprise at Cloverheart's wakeup call.

"What is it Cloverheart?" Thistlepaw asked very grumpily.

"Time for your guys first day being apprentices." Cloverheart meowed with a wide smile.

"Okay than…" Thistlepaw and Moonpaw meowed awkwardly.

The three of them walked outside and Cloverheart left the apprentices to go send out the patrols. After sending out the patrols, she went to her patrol.

"So where are we going to hunt?" Swiftbreeze asked.

"I was thinking in the snowy plains not far away." Cloverheart meowed.

"Good thinking because what if you gave birth while we hunted? We'd be unable to bring you back along with your kits." Fernflower meowed.

"Who's their father?" Moonpaw asked.

"Swiftbreeze is my mate and their father." Cloverheart meowed as they got to the plains.

"Now Cloverheart, just rest. Swiftbreeze and I will show the apprentices how to hunt." Fernflower meowed.

"No I want to train my apprentice, Fernflower." Cloverheart meowed realizing Fernflower would like to steal her mate away from her.

"Okay." Fernflower meowed forcing a smile.

Cloverheart bent down and showed her apprentice the hunter's crouch. They hunted in the snowy plains afterwards. Cloverheart caught four mice, two bird, and five fish. She saw Moonpaw make her first catch which was a fish. Then she caught four more and four mice. Thistlepaw and Fernflower caught nothing. Swiftbreeze caught one raven and five fish. They brought their catch to the camp and deposited the food as Twigstar called a clan meeting.

"What is this clan meeting about?" Fernflower asked annoyed.

"Maybe another apprentice ceremony?" Cloverheart guessed.

"No because Thistlepaw, Moonpaw, and Mosspaw were the only kits left in the nursery." Fernflower meowed.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the short chapter today guys. I have a lot to do and I always watch YouTube on my Wii so I'll write more maybe tomorrow...**_

* * *

Chapter 12

"I am retiring and letting Cloverheart take over as leader. I have no more need to be a warrior or a leader. I am of age of an elder and wish to become one. In return, I'll be telling the young kits stories and socializing with Icepool. I hope you all come to the elder's den once in a while to listen to a story or two." Twigstar meowed from the high-rock to everyone who was looking at him in surprise.

"I'm not ready to become leader though!" Cloverheart yowled upsetedly.

"I know but you have to become the leader if I retire." Twigstar meowed.

Cloverheart sighed and nodded her head. She was ready to take the leadership but she wasn't ready to go to the ice crystal yet. Maybe she'd wait until she gave birth…

"You must go to the ice crystal immediately to resive nine lives and your new title as a leader." Twigstar meowed.

"Okay…" Cloverheart meowed sadly.

Cloverheart walked out of the clan camp and to the ice crystal. She was so uncertain of what she should do. Suddenly a starclan warrior popped out of the ice crystal.

"Follow me Star_kit_." The warrior meowed as he demonstrated how to go into the Starclan world.

She awoke in a meadow filled with snow. Farther off was a dark area filled with trees and inside of there was an ominous gloom. Four other starclan warriors were waiting and they were all looking at Cloverheart with smiles.

"Um…hello?" Cloverheart meowed uncertainly.

"Hello sister." The four starclan warriors meowed.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that their your older brothers?" meowed the tom who called her Starkit.

"Did I forget to tell you, I'm no longer known as Starkit?" Cloverheart retaliated.

"No need to be grumpy Starwind." One of the toms meowed.

"Starwind?" Cloverheart asked.

"You were the medicine cat of Snowclan at least until Snowstar became leader. Before was the first tom named Jaystar. He allowed everyone to mate with whoever they wanted and then Snowstar became leader and forbid that. Our mother Dawnfeather was forced into mating with Snowstar. She gave birth to Flamefeather, Firefeather, Windfeather, and me, Sharpfeather. She also gave birth to you, Starwind. She is Smudgeheart's sister. We are direct descendants of Jaystar who is here with us today." Another tom meowed as a white tom with light blue stripes came out of the mist.

"I am Jaystar. Welcome Cloverheart." The tom meowed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why was the clan named Snowclan in the first place?" Cloverheart asked.

"Snowstar was my son and he loved his sisters Smudgeheart and Dawnfeather. They didn't love him like he did so he murdered me in order to become leader. I trusted him and he turned around and stabbed me in the back." Jaystar meowed.

"I killed him so he wouldn't kill or mate with any other she-cats." Cloverheart meowed.

"I know. I was the one that made the prophecy but it isn't complete." Jaystar meowed as five kits appeared surrounding Cloverheart.

"Who are these kits?" Cloverheart asked quizzically.

"There your kits who are going to be born. Look, one looks just like you." Jaystar meowed.

"What which one?" Cloverheart asked as she looked down upon a white she-cat with starry blue eyes like her.

"You should name them while you're here." Jaystar meowed.

"I'll name the little replica of me, Flowerkit. Then the fluffy little replica of me, Sparkkit. Then the little replica of Swiftbreeze, Larkkit. Let's see, the one with starry green eyes I'll name Leafkit…and then the little tom version of me, Palekit." Cloverheart meowed.

"Now we can start your leader ceremony." Jaystar meowed gently as four of the five stepped into line with the starclan warriors.

Flamefeather stepped up to her first.

"With this life, I give you the gift of true potential. When the days get tough, always look inside for the true potential in you and your clanmates." Flamefeather meowed before taking a step back.

Cloverheart felt a rush of pure knowledge as Firefeather stepped forward.

"With this life, I give you the gift of Love. Finding Love is hard and crucial but when you do find it, you'll know that you did." Firefeather meowed taking a step back.

Cloverheart felt a rush of Love burst through her as Windfeather stepped forward.

"With this life, I give you the gift of Curiosity. Without it, then who would try to explore and learn stuff?" Windfeather meowed taking a step back.

Cloverheart felt a rush of curiosity blast through her as Sharpfeather stepped forward.

"With this life, I give you the gift of Swift fighting. Being swift during battles is necessary if you are to guard your clan from enemies." Sharpfeather meowed and stepped back.

Cloverheart felt a really swift rush that felt like she had to fight right then and there as the tom who had lead her here stepped forward.

"I am Eagleeye. With this gift, I give you the gift of Long hearing. Long hearing is used only to hunt and fight off the enemies." The tom meowed taking a step back.

Cloverheart felt her hearing enhance as Sparkkit came forward.

"Because we don't have many Starclan warriors, I'm letting your kits give you the rest of the lives." Jaystar meowed as he quickly rushed over to Eagleeye and whispered something.

"With this gift, I give you the gift of a mother's love. With a mother's love of her kits, you will be able to care for us while you are the leader." Sparkkit meowed in an echo.

Two things hit her as the kit next to her disappeared. She felt pain lancing through her stomach and the rush of love for her kits as Palekit stepped forward.

"With this gift I give you the gift of Hunting. You must be swift to hunt as while as fight." Palekit meowed swiftly as he disappeared.

Cloverheart felt the need to hunt as Sparkkit disappeared and Flowerkit quickly gave her the gift of Swiftness. Then she disappeared too as Cloverheart felt a rush of swiftness. Leafkit stood next to the starclan warriors and gave her the gift of remembrance. Cloverheart felt a huge rush of remembrance.

"Go back to your kits now Cloverstar." Sharpfeather meowed as Leafkit disappeared.

Cloverstar awoke near the ice crystal. Next to her were her lovely kits. Swiftbreeze stood there and was holding Leafkit in his mouth.

"Cloverstar, are you okay?" Swiftbreeze asked.

"Swiftbreeze, I'm okay." Cloverstar meowed happily.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cloverstar, Swiftbreeze, and her kits all returned to Snowclan. Everyone who was still in the camp cheered when Cloverstar entered right behind Swiftbreeze. They each carried four kits and little Leafkit was able to walk all by herself.

"I need help over here!" Roottail yowled dragging in Smudgeheart who looked terrible.

Swiftbreeze set down Palekit, Flowerkit, Larkkit, and Sparkkit and went to go help. He quickly scooped Smudgeheart up and, with the help of Dampheart, they were able to bring Smudgeheart to Longpool and Mosspaw. A sad yowl was heard as Cloverheart felt the spirit of Smudgeheart run around her like a playful apprentice and then she heard two slight words, "Good-bye Cloverstar."

Mosspaw and Longpool came out with Smudgeheart's dead body. Roottail suddenly burst into tears and flopped onto the ground. Cloverheart turned her head away as tears burst from her eyes. Suddenly Cloverheart was able to hear a metallic laugh echoing over the clan.

"What was that?" Swiftbreeze and the rest of the clan asked except for the kits.

"It's what killed Smudgeheart. Oh great Starclan it's here to kill us all!" Roottail yowled running around in circles and looking at the shadows.

"No it's not an it. It's Snowstar and Streamstar. They're here to kill the ones I love the most. I can't have everyone I love die in front of me. I'll deal with them." Cloverheart meowed taking a step towards the entrance.

"Cloverheart…" the metallic voices hissed as two sets of eyes opened.

"Cowards! You both know I'm the leader and I had killed both of you, so why not come out and fight instead of being cowards!" Cloverstar hissed.

Suddenly Streamstar appeared. He slashed at Cloverstar. Cloverstar dodged and counter attacked with a quick side slash. She made contact with Streamstar's check. She looked at his neck where she had killed him before and saw a scar there. Her eyes got bright as she got an idea. She quickly slashed at his neck and Streamstar looked startled as Cloverstar killed him one last time. Snowstar's eyes looked furious as he leaped out and into the shadows.

"One day, I'll kill you Cloverstar or should I say Starkit!" Snowstar hissed as he disappeared.

"You're Starkit? How long have you lied to us about being Cloverstar?" The clan meowed furiously.

"It's not her fault! It's the stupid prophecy surrounding her! If she didn't make a cover up name then Snowstar would still be ruling over you and you guys wouldn't be able to mate with whoever you wanted." Pale, Heart, and Newheart yowled out from the middle of the crowd.

"Fine I guess we could just forget it." Roottail meowed.

Swiftbreeze stood near Cloverheart and when the clan had made it seem like she was a liar, His fur stood on end. But when they accepted the fact that she was Starkit, his fur settled down. Cloverheart leaped up onto the high-rock and called a clan meeting which was pointless because the clan was already there.

"I want Swiftbreeze as my deputy. He'd have to take some of the lead while I try to care for my kits as well as my clan." Cloverstar yowled leaping down to go tend to her kits.


	16. Chapter 15

**_I know some of you find it confusing and some of you guys think it's another Starkit's prophecy. but it's not. It's THE PROPHECY OF STARS. If you don't exactly read all the chapters, then who is to say it isn't another Starkit's prophecy. I know her name was Starkit for the first two chapters but if you just read you'll find out it isn't. If any of you guests say it's Starkit's prophecy again I'm going to be very, very mad. She's only know as Starkit for two chapters. After words she is know as Clover, Cloverpaw, Cloverheart, and Cloverstar._**

* * *

Chapter 15

Cloverstar smiled at Leafkit who opened her eyes first. She was so pretty when the sunlight hit her green eyes. They sparkled like green stars in the sunlight. Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead. Cloverstar looked up and saw an eagle. It started to angle back and Cloverstar quickly rounded up her kits and brought them into the leader's den. She started a head count as soon as she entered.

"Sparkkit, Larkkit, Flowerkit, Palekit…Where's Leafkit?" Cloverstar screeched running out of the leader's den and up to the top of the high rock.

The Eagle swooped towards Leafkit with its talons outstreached. Leafkit looked up and screamed as the eagle grabbed her and dug its talons into her. Cloverstar watched as the eagle went into a low dive right underneath the high rock. Cloverstar raced across the rock and leaped off the very edge. She knew if she didn't crumble that eagle, her kit was as good as dead. Dampheart came out of nowhere and waited until Cloverstar landed heavily onto the eagle to grab Leafkit out of the Eagle's talons.

Cloverstar scratched at the eagle as it whipped onto its back. Its talons grabbed onto Cloverstar and its huge wings betted quickly. Cloverstar looked around terrified as the eagle carried her off.

* * *

**_It's small because it will start switching to Dampheart and Cloverstar. This is the Last chapter before the switch off. Don't complain if you don't like it. Just wait and see. Post reviews after the story is done. I will change the summary after it's done but you have to be patient!_**

**_-Rose of the gorge_**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dampheart carried Leafkit back to her littermates and quickly got Swiftbreeze. He told Swiftbreeze exactly what happened and then ran off following the bloody trail that Cloverstar had left. Her smell was strong upon the blood. He was terrified that Cloverstar was dead or extremely hurt. He had a horrible life as a kit since Cloverstar had disappeared when she was still known as Starkit. She was the only one that could save the clan.

Suddenly, a white tom with light blue stripes appeared.

"Save Cloverstar. She's right above you. You must climb to her." The starclan warrior meowed as he disappeared.

* * *

Cloverstar weakly looked at the eagle as the sounds of the world disappeared around her. She felt close to death and she was so tired though she was bleeding badly. The eagle raised its beak and reared back as a light blue-gray streak struck the eagle.

"Leave my sister alone you fox-brained bird!" hissed a familiar voice.

The Eagle flapped its wings in anger as Dampheart bit and clawed at the bird every time it tried to get close to Cloverstar. Then Cloverstar passed out.

* * *

Dampheart continued to fight the bird and soon enough it was dead. Dampheart grabbed Cloverstar and dragged her down to the ground. Then he dragged her back to camp. He panted and then yowled at the top of his lungs.

"Can someone help please!? Cloverstar is badly injured!" Dampheart meowed franticly.

Moonpaw, Thistlepaw, Fernflower, Longpool, and Mosspaw appeared and carried her to the medicine cat's den. He went over to Swiftbreeze and Cloverstar's kits and waited for the news on Cloverstar.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cloverstar looked up at Jaystar and her past life's brothers.

"Oh no. I'm a starclan warrior!" Cloverstar wailed.

"No you're not Cloverstar. You're actually still alive but you lost a life so your lost life joins us in Starclan." Jaystar meowed as a white figure with starry blue eyes appeared.

The figure was all faded out and transparent. Cloverstar looked upon her lost life. She couldn't believe she had already lost a life.

"Now you can awake and you'll be safe but with minimal pain from where the eagle hurt you…" Jaystar meowed as he disappeared along with everything that Starclan roamed around on.

* * *

Dampheart looked down at Leafkit whose pelt was crusted in blood from the eagle. Dampheart looked at the medicine cat's den as Mosspaw, Moonpaw, and Thistlepaw all came crying out of the medicine cat's den.

"What happened? Is Cloverstar okay?" Dampheart asked as tears threated to fall down his face.

"She just lost a life!" Mosspaw cried.

"It's okay Mosspaw. I know you and Longpool did everything you could…Hey Dampheart, where are you going!?" Swiftbreeze meowed as Dampheart took off towards the medicine cat's den.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Dampheart yowled as he entered through the medicine cat's den.

* * *

_**This one is short because I'm getting distracted by Doc Mcstuffins which my little sister is watching on the TV.**_

_**-Rose of the Gorge**_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cloverstar looked up at Dampheart, Fernflower, and Longpool. She felt pain in her side and then she quickly looked at her side. Her beautiful white coat was crusted with blood. She looked horrible and bloody. Her fur was ungroomed, crusted with blood, and her side fur was gone where the eagle had dug its talons in.

Dampheart looked down at his sister. She was so mad at her appearance when she had just lost a life.

"Why in Starclan's name do you worry about your appearance?!" Dampheart hissed turning around and sulking off.

Cloverstar looked at Dampheart as he sulked off.

"What's his problem?" Cloverstar asked.

"I don't know." Fernflower meowed.

"I wish I knew what his problem was." Cloverstar meowed.

"I kind of like him…" Fernflower meowed shyly.

* * *

**_This chapter was short because my brother who has his own YouTube channel, has to do his school work now._**

**_-Rose of the Gorge_**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cloverstar looked at her kits. It had been a moon and a half since the eagle attack. Tomorrow was her fourteenth moon. As well as Dampheart's. It was a very tense day.

"Just to let you know, I love you so much and don't forget it my wonderful kits." Cloverstar meowed as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Dampheart looked around. He had just came back from Moonhigh patrol, He was so tired that he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Cloverstar smiled as Swiftbreeze entered the den.

"I'll take care of them when you are gone. Don't worry Cloverstar. I'll give them their warrior names with you at my side." Swiftbreeze meowed sadly.

* * *

Dampheart awoke in Starclan's hunting grounds. The white tom who had told him where his sister was, stood in front of him.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do." The tom meowed.

* * *

"Cloverstar, when the time comes, you'll know what to do." Swiftbreeze meowed as the tears continued falling down Cloverstar's face.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cloverstar licked her kits on the head and stood up. She knew she had to kill Snowstar's ghostly self in order to protect her clan and she'd join Starclan as a hero. Suddenly his eyes appeared along with a nasty laugh.

* * *

Dampheart heard his father's laugh and raced into the leader's den as Snowstar leaped at Cloverstar.

"No!" Dampheart screeched leaping in the way.

His father's startled look turned to a look of pure hatred as he brought his claws down on Dampheart.

* * *

"No!" Cloverstar screeched as her father killed Dampheart.

Dampheart's ghost appeared and killed Snowstar's ghost.

Cloverstar sat over her brother's dead body and cried as Swiftbreeze raced in.

"Cloverstar, what happened?" Swiftbreeze asked.

"He died! I'm fourteen moons old and he died instead of me!" Cloverstar bawled as tears flowed rapidly down her face.

"Do you mean, he is the kit of Stars?" Swiftbreeze asked.

"He was and is the kit of Stars." Cloverstar meowed realizing she wasn't destined for the destiny that she had thought of since she was first told about the full prophecy. Her destiny would continue while her brother's destiny would ended there and now…

* * *

**_Post your reviews to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also help me choose the title for the next book! I have two ideas:_**

**_A) The Thawing_**

**_B) The First Summer for Snowclan_**


	22. author's note

**_The next story is called The First Summer for Snowclan._**

**_I also want to share a review I got from someone who thinks this story is decent. I will keep the person's user name secret so the person doesn't have people private messaging her crap that she doesn't need to hear. This is her review:_**

**'To all people who say this is as bad as Starkit's Prophecy, you should've seen Hidden Prophecies. In it this cat called Moonshimer is the nicest, sweetest and perfectest cat ever and everyone loves her and blablabla. There is only one cat against her the whole time, the story is weird, the names are weird and the author keeps forgetting things (like the name of the Clan keeps changing, this weird cat who no one can figure out is dead or alive...). This story is good. The plot may be a little rushed and there are mistakes, but this is not Starkit's Prophecy level of horridnes.'**

_**P.S Check out River Spirit's YouTube channel. She is a really great speed paint artist. Maybe you guys have a YouTube profile and if you do, then subscribe to her. She's really great and I love her channel.**_


	23. Sneak peak at the next story

**_A SNEAK PEAK AT THE FIRST SUMMER FOR SNOWCLAN_**

"A prophecy has arised…" The tom's voice was all echo-like.

"Rock, what is the prophecy?" Jaystar asked.

"_Upon the Clover's gentle leaves the summer come,_

_Snow's roar will break the ice,_

_And the Dampened love will warm the land…_" Rock echoed mysteriously.

**_YOU CAN FIND THIS STORY BY CLICKING ON THE SEARCH AND SEARCHING FOR ME, ROSE OF THE GORGE OR CLICKING ON MY USERNAME._**


	24. Important Notice!

_**This is an important message from Rose of the Gorge. I have updated the covers and I drew them. Do NOT coment about the covers. Deal with it and Please guess who the cats from the newest prophecy are!**_


End file.
